doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carla Castañeda
) |familiares = Mario Castañeda (padre) Rommy Mendoza (madre) Arturo Castañeda (hermano) |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 |estado = Activa }} Carla Castañeda (nacida el 7 de diciembre de 1985) es una actriz mexicana de doblaje de voz y teatro, es hija de los también actores de doblaje Rommy Mendoza y Mario Castañeda, y hermana mayor del también actor Arturo Castañeda. Es mejor conocida por hacer la voz de Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way, Syrus Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX a partir de la 2da temporada, Clawdeen Wolf en Monster High, Twilight Sparkle en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Stacey Dillsen en Zoey 101. Incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año de 1992, donde empezó a los siete años de edad. Estudió actuación en Casa Azul de Argos y en la Academia de Comedia Musical C.E.C.A.A.P. (Centro de Capacitación Artística Profesional). A la par de doblaje, se ha desarrollado en el canto y la locución comercial. twilight_sparkle_and_twilight_sparkle_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mkmmg.png|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje mas famoso. Sci-Twi Vector.png|Sci-Twilight de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Lolalooneyshow.jpg|Lola Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes Maxresdefault.jpg|Daphne Blake en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf en Monster High Syrus Truesdale GX.png|Syrus Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Dextra.png|Dextra en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Jennifer-lawrence-maxim.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence Kate-Mara-Hair.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Mara 332x363-Mannie-von-pelt.jpg|Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way Katdennings.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kat Dennings Ketta.jpg|Como la voz de Ketta de Breadwinners Sweet Pea.jpeg|'Sweet Pea' en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal TheHuntress.jpg|Helena Bertinelli/Huntress en Flecha Metal Alice.jpg|Metal Alice en Power Rangers: Megaforce Y gao_Uzuki.jpg|Yugao Uzuki en Naruto Mortal-Kombat-X_Tanya_2.jpg|Tanya en Mortal Kombat X Heather (Vecinos invasores).jpg|Heather en Vecinos invasores JeanPacmanGhostly.jpg|Jean Genio en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales 4212848_640px.jpg|Kirche Von Zerbst en La magia de Zero Margaery-house-tyrell-35031107-1700-2550.jpg|Margaery Tyrell en El juego de tronos Archivo:Sue2.png|Susan Storm en Los 4 Fantásticos Batman_arkham_knight_harley_quinn_by_ivances-d7b0qa11.png|Harley Quinn/Harleen Frances Quinzel en Batman: Arkham Knight X-MenFMystiqueP.jpg|Raven Darkholme / Mystique de X-Men: Primera generación en adelante RobertaTCS.png|Roberta Tubbs en Cleveland (The Cleveland Show) Lilithmon.png|Laylamon en Digimon Fusion LSPCMerlin.png|Merlin en Los siete pecados capitales Vanessa_giácomo_2015.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vanessa Giácomo en las producciones brasileñas Filmografía Películas Jennifer Lawrence *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2016) *Joy: El nombre del éxito - Joy Mangano (2015) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2014) *La casa de al lado - Elissa Cassidy (2012) *Con locura - Sam (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2011) *Lejos de la tierra quemada - Mariana (2008) Kate Mara *Misión rescate - Beth Johanssen (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Susan "Sue" Storm (2015) *Trascender - Bree (2014) Diamond Films *Camino a la Gloria - Lucy (2009) Kat Dennings *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Darcy (2013) *Thor - Darcy (2011) *La piedra mágica - Stacey Thompson (2009) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 - Molly (2006) Alison Brie *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Alissa (2015) *Los reyes del verano - Heather Toy (2013) *Cita con el amor - Beth (2012) Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Matar al mensajero - Anna Simons (2014) *Smashed - Kate Hannah (2012) *Duro de matar 4.0 - Lucy Gennero-McClane (2007) Kaya Scodelario *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Teresa Agnes (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Teresa Agnes (2014) Bella Thorne *La designada ultra fea - Madison Morgan (2015) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Celia (2014) (trailer) Jessica Barth *Ted 2 - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2015) *Ted - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2012) [[Mélanie Laurent|'Mélanie Laurent']] * Frente al mar - Lea (2015) * Los adoptados - Lisa (2011) Emily Bett Rickards *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Kristen Rose (2014) *Flicka 3 - Mary Malone (2012) Anna Friel *Gente de bien - Sarah (2014) *Yo sin ti - Marina (2001) Emma Stone *Fuerza antigángster - Grace Faraday (2013) *Loco y estúpido amor - Hannah Weaver (2011) Emma Roberts *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood - Nancy Drew (2007) *Mi amiga la sirena - Claire Brown (2006) Otros: *El bosque siniestro - Sara / Jess Price (Natalie Dormer) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Elizabeth Bennet (Lily James) (2016) *Hermanas - Sra. Geernt (Britt Lower) (2015) *La chica danesa - Gerda Wegener (Alicia Vikander) (2015) *Jem y los hologramas - Shana Elmsford (Aurora Perrineau) (2015) *Mistress America - Mamie-Claire (Heather Lind) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Denise (Sarah Dumont) (2015/trailer) *Eliminar amigo - Laura Barns (Heather Sossaman) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Lia (Nargis Fakhri) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Phoebe (Marissa Neitling) (2015) *El viaje más largo - Marcia (Melissa Benoist) (2015) *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Megan Ramsey (Nathalie Emmanuel) (2015) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Kate Kavanagh (Eloise Mumford) (2015) *Oscuridad profunda - Lauren Hunter (Cara Loften) (2014) *We'll Never Have Paris - Kelsey (Maggie Grace) (2014) *Aventura de dos noches - Megan (Analeigh Tipton) (2014) *Asalto a la mafia - Rosie De Toma (Nina Arianda) (2014) *En el bosque - Florinda (Tammy Blanchard) (2014) *Ouija - Isabelle (Bianca A. Santos) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Dra. Walcott (Tembi Locke) (2014) *Una noche en el museo 3 - Tilly (Rebel Wilson) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Hannah Clint (Olivia Crocicchia) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Séfora (María Valverde) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Poeta (Jackie Bohne) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - Voces adicionales (2014) *Noé - Voces adicionales (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados - Evett Arista (Noemi Gonzalez) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Katya (Elena Velikanova) (2014) *Atrapada - Sara (Michelle Monaghan) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Dalia (Megan Park) (2013) *Carrie - Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde) / Insertos (2013) *La maldición de Chucky - Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) (2013) * The Quiet Ones - Jane Harper (Olivia Cooke) (2013) * La noche de la expiación - Zoey Sandin (Adelaide Kane) (2013) *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - Voces diversas (2013) * Parker - Claire (Emma Booth) (2013) * Posesión infernal - Mia Allen (Jane Levy) (2013) * Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos - Clarisse La Rue (Leven Rambin) (2013) (trailer) * Hermosas criaturas - Emily Asher (Zoey Deutch) (2013) Warner * El beso que nunca nos dimos - Zoe McDowell (Sarah Desjardins) (2012) * Los miserables - Eponine (Samantha Barks) (2012) * Asesino del futuro - Sara (Emily Blunt) (2012) versión * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Mary Elizabeth (Mae Whitman) (2012) * De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) Sony * Terror en Chernóbil - Zoe (Ingrid Bolsø Berdal) Warner/ Natalie (Olivia Taylor Dudley) Onscreen (2012) * American Pie: El reencuentro - Mia (Katrina Bowden) (2012) * Los tres chiflados - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (2012) * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Srita. Prudence (Joy Chapman) (2011) * Tu sigues - Kelly (Margaret Laney) (2011) Lionsgate * L!fe Happens - (Rachel Bilson) (2011) * Margaret - Monica (Olivia Thirlby) y Bonnie (Enid Graham) (2011) * Noche de miedo - Ginger (Sandra Vergara) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Dana (Sasha Jackson) (2011) * Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Syrena (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) (2011) * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Amber Lee Adams (Cameron Goodman) (2011) * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal - Sweet Pea (Abbie Cornish) (2011) * Lemonade Mouth - Stella Yamada (Hayley Kiyoko) (2011) * La chica de la capa roja - Rose (Carmen Lavigne) (2011) * Chicas pesadas 2 - Hope (Nicole Anderson) (2011) * Los románticos - Tripler (Malin Åkerman) (2010) * Velocidad mortal - Marisa (Andrea Savo) (2010) * Tron: El legado - Sirena 1 (Yaya DaCosta) (2010) * Son como niños - Jasmine Hilliard (Madison Riley) (2010) * El último maestro del aire - Princesa Yue (Seychelle Gabriel) (2010) * Secretariat - Voces adicionales (2010) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Voces Adicionales (2010) * La venganza de las damas de honor - Rachel (Chryssie Whitehead) (2010) * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo - Tamina (Gemma Arterton) (2010) * ¿Otra vez tú? - Marni (Kristen Bell) (2010) * Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs - Janie Gibbs (Melinda Shankar) (2010) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Joan Jett (Kristen Stewart) (2010) * The Romantics - Laura Rosen (Katie Holmes) (2010) * Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa - Rena (Teyana Taylor) (2010) * El mensajero - Kelly (Jena Malone) (2009) * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Mason (Sophie Monk) (2009) * Un hombre solitario - Susan Porter (Jenna Fischer) (2009) * Maja, una princesa auténtica - Erika (Moa Silén) (2009) * Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales (2009) * Loca por las compras - Voces adicionales (2009) * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) * Spectacular! - Voces adicionales (2009) *Desde mi cielo - Voces diversas (2009) * Pedro, el pollo - Angela Morrissey (Josie Loren) (2009) * Dragon Ball Evolución - Bulma (Emmy Rossum) (2009) * La chica ramen - Abby (Brittany Murphy) (2008) * Una llamada perdida - Taylor Anthony (Ana Claudia Talancón) (2008) * Walt y el grupo - Voces adicionales (2008) * El juego del miedo V - Recepcionista (Dana Sorman) (2008) * Camp Rock - Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) (2008) * Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Emily (Laura Ashley Innes) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Charlotte (Eleanor Turner-Moss) (2008) * El luchador - Stephanie Robbinson (Evan Rachel Wood) (2008) * Escritores de la libertad - Eva Benitez (April L. Hernandez) (2007) * Un verano para toda la vida - Lucy (Teresa Palmer) (2007) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons (Devon Wood) (2007) (redoblaje) * Cuando un extraño llama - Tiffany Madison (Katie Cassidy) (2006) * Sr. Arréglalo - Sophia (Alana de la Garza) (2006) * Pisando firme - Joanne Charis (Vanessa Lengies) (2006) * Juego caliente - Lettie (Jennifer Peña) (2006) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Zoe Plummer (Brittany Snow) (2005) * La chica del mostrador - Mirabelle Butterfield (Claire Danes) (2005) (redoblaje) * El concurso del millón - Bridget (Kylie Leydon) (2003) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Suzy Austin (Scarlet Powers) (2001) * Best Night Shopping - Madeline Zozzocolovich (Heike Makatsch) (2001) (Netflix) * El implacable - Doreen Carter (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2000) * Deadline/Esquizofrenia - Rebecca Películas animadas Salli Saffioti *Como Salli Saffioti: **Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawdeen Wolf *Como Celeste Henderson: **Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: 13 Deseos - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Embrujadas - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Clawdeen Wolf Tara Strong *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Adella *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sci-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle *Monsters University - Voces adicionales Otros *Un gran dinosaurio - Lurleane *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Otulissa *Firebreather - Jenna *Vecinos invasores - Heather *Shrek Tercero - Blanca Nieves *La película de la familia Proud - Zoey *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Sobrecargo *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Dorothy Gale *Los Increíbles - Chica diciendo ("Ironico se viste diferente") *La era de hielo 2 - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales Cortos animados *Feliz Madagascar - Cupida Películas de anime *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Rowena *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Miime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Milo de Escorpión (Masumi Asano) (2014) Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Syrus Truesdale (2ª y 3ª Temp.) *Naruto - Yugao Uzuki *Pokémon - Zoey (Temp. 12), Niña del grupo de Thomas, Narissa y Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Dextra *Bailando con vampiros - Shinonome Nanami *Digimon Fusion - Laylamon * Knights of Sidonia - Eiko Yamano *La magia de Zero - Kirche *La espada sagrada - Francesca *Los siete pecados capitales - Merlin *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Galia de la Espada Sagrada Series animadas Nicole Oliver *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Jean Genio Otros *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle *Cleveland - Roberta Tubbs *La familia Proud - Zoey *Phineas y Ferb - Mandy Weaver *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Monster High - Clawdeen Wolf *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy (2da. Voz) *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Nadia Lobachevsky *Hora de aventura - Limoncito Sin Fe(1° Voz), Princesa Desayuno (2da. Voz), Lauren *Ben 10: Omniverse - Mazuma (6ª temp. ep. 51) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jamie (2da. voz) *Breadwinners - Ketta *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tammy (3 Temporada) *SheZow - Kelly Hamdon *Un show más - Natalie/Natalia *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Daphne Blake Series de TV Abby Wilde *Zoey 101 - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: La maldición de la PCA - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: ¿Adiós Zoey? - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: Persiguiendo a Zoey - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Stacey Dillsen *Sam y Cat - Stacey Dillsen Nicole Anderson ' *La bella y la bestia (2012) - Heather Chandler *Jonas L.A. - Macy Misa *Los imaginadores - Cenicienta *Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma 'Natalie Dormer *Elementary - Irene Adler *El juego de tronos - Margaery Tyrell *The Tudors - Ana Bolena Hayley Kiyoko *Zeke y Luther - Susie *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Stevie Nichols *CSI: Cyber - Raven Ramirez Sara Paxton *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Millie *How to Get Away with Murder - Talia Lewis Otros: *Mamá - Jodi (Emily Osment) (2016) *Heroes Reborn - Malina (Danika Yarosh) (2015-presente) *Gotham - Barbara Kean (Erin Richards) (2014-presente) * Every Witch Way - Maddie Van Pelt (Paris Smith) (2015-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Lacey / Bella (Emilie de Ravin) (2014-presente) mexicana *El reino (2013) - Lola (Anna Popplewell) (2013-presente) *Sleepy Hollow - Jenny Mills (Lyndie Greenwood) (2013-presente) *Super Fun Night - Kimmie Boubier (Rebel Wilson) (2013-presente) *House of Cards - Zoe Barnes (Kate Mara) (2013-presente) *Los seguidores - Sarah Fuller (Maggie Grace) (2013) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Pandora (Jill Marie Jones) (2013) *Flecha - Helena Bertinelli / Huntress (Jessica de Gouw) (2012-2014) *Revolución - Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) (2012-presente) *Nashville - Scarlett O'Connor (Clare Bowen) (2012-presente) *Revenge - Padma Lahari (Dilshad Vadsaria) (2012-presente) *Emily Owens M.D. - Emily Owens (Mamie Gummer) (2012-2013) *Hellcats - Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) (2010-2011) *Chica indiscreta: **Kati Farkas (Nan Zhang; 6ª temporada) **Celeste (Sarah Marable **Amanda Lasher (Laura-Leigh; Episodio 22) **Voces adicionales *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Mary Ann McGarrett (Taryn Manning) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Jessica Hamby (Deborah Ann Woll) *Falling Skies - Karen Nadler (Jessy Schram) *Héroes - Rebecca "Becky" Taylor (Tessa Thompson) *El misterio de Anubis - Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) *El diario de los vampiros - Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning) *Aaron Stone - Carrie (Bryn McAuley) *La oficina - Penny Bessly (Anna Camp) *Mientras toca la campana - Tiffany (Carlson Young) *Kyle XY - Lori Trager (April Matsonn) *Las chicas Gilmore - Lane Kim (Keiko Agena) *Wendell y Vinnie - Taryn Kleinberg (Haley Strode) *Split - Zohar Grin (Maya Sho'ef) y (Canciones de Amit Farkash) *Zoey 101 - Stacy (Allison Scagliotti-Smith) *Hannah Montana - Rachel (Malese Jow) *Glory Daze - Christie DeWitt *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Glee: buscando la fama - Britney Spears (Ella misma) *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Metal Alice (Sophie Henderson) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Heather *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Ondina * Glee: buscando la fama - Tesla (Dana Davis) (2014) Telenovelas brasileñas Vanessa Giácomo *Rosinha en Ciudad Paraíso *Miriam Barros en Acuarela del amor *Celeste en Dinosaurios y Robots *Malvina Tavares en Gabriela *Aline en Rastros de Mentiras *Eliane (Joven) en Império *María Victoria (Toria) / Sofía en Reglas del juego Otros papeles *Déia (Paula Pereira) en América *Débora (Guta Gonçalves) en Cuna de Gato *Manuela (Milena Toscano) en Río del destino *Camila Bianchi (Maria Helena Chira) en CuChiCheos *Nelma (Brenda Haddad) en La Guerrera *Cristal (Moro Anghileri) en Flor do Caribe *Silvia (Nathalia Dill) en Preciosa Perla *Ana Terra (joven) (Cléo Pires) en El Tiempo y el Viento *Luene (Lu N) (Ana Terra Blanco) en Hombre Nuevo Dramas coreanos *Wang Kko Di en Eres guapísimo * Mary en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Profesora Hyun Ji Soo en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 Documentales * Documentales de la BBC Videojuegos *Nidalee, Soraka en League of Legends *Tracey, Dra. Harleen Quinzel en Batman: Arkham Origins *Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight *Afrodita en Smite *Tanya, Sindel y Frost en Mortal Kombat X *Beth en Until Dawn *Harley Quinn en Lego Dimensions *Symmetra en Overwatch Intérprete *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle(Canciones) *Pokémon: Kyurem contra El espadachín místico - Ending "Dentro de ti está"http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Until_Dawn *El show de los Looney Tuneshttp://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/El_show_de_los_Looney_Tunes- Lola Bunny(Canciones) Dirección de doblaje *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *La reina blanca *Sleepy Hollow *Las novias de mis amigos *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (Temp. 2, algunos episodios) *Frente al mar *Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades * Carla Castañeda ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyū Masumi Asano, éstos son: Francesca en La espada sagrada y a Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. * Actualmente ha doblado a dos personajes de la actríz Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle de la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Harley Quinn / Harleen Frances Quinzel de Batman. *Carla Castañeda ha sido reemplazada por Analiz Sánchez en: **MAD (Twilight Sparkle) **Roberta en Cleveland. Enlaces externos * * Castañeda, Carla Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México